


Demon Roommate

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Awkward Dates, Best Friends, Comedy, Demon Tweek Tweak, Demons, Drama, Friendship, Growing Up Together, Jealousy, M/M, Magic, POV Craig Tucker, Romance, Roommates, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Craig Tucker really hated going home, especially whenever he has someone with him. It wasn't that he was afraid that people might think his place was messy, far worse than that. The reason he was afraid was because he had a roommate.Tweek was his name...but he wasn't human.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch (mentioned)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	Demon Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! A new one shot! Yay! Sorry for the long wait for an update/new story from me, been busy with stuff and don't have a lot of time to write fics at the moment, but I had this story in the back of my head, and after going through so many revisions and changes, I finally bring you this story. I will mention that another one shot might be on the way soon, so any updates to the Bucket List and A Siren's Tale might take awhile since I want to get these one shots out of the way while they are still fresh in my head. But look forward to them nonetheless!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the story!

The weather was cold and wet. The sky was gray, it was pouring outside, and barely anyone in the neighborhood was outside. I guess no one wanted to be wet and possibly get sick in this weather. Those cowards.

If I could, I would have ran outside, not really caring about the rain.

“Don’t even think about it, Craig. You know you can’t go outside in this weather. What if you got sick or something?” I heard my mom from the dining table. She was busy cutting out her coupons and stuff.

I sighed, staring outside the window. It wasn’t like I was going to be outside for that long, just five minutes really. All I wanted to do was find a frog, bring it inside, and then show it off to my friends at school, that’s all.

“I already told you, Craig. No trying to bring frogs inside either. Frogs prefer to be outside in the rain, not in houses. Besides, I don’t want you getting warts by touching one,” mom said.

“Technically, frogs and toads don’t actually give you warts, mom. It’s been proven to be a myth,” I said in a matter of fact tone.

Mom sighed, but didn't look at me, “Okay, you have a point there, but you must also know that being out in this weather isn’t good for the body, especially for kids like you. So quit looking out of the window and just play with one of your toys,” mom said.

I pouted, “all of my toys are boring,” I said.

“Then play with Stripe,” mom said.

“Can’t, he’s sleeping and I don’t want to wake him up from his nap,” I said.

“Then would you like to help me cut these coupons?” Mom asked.

Now that was something I definitely didn’t want to do, “didn’t you tell me to never hold sharp scissors?” I said.

Mom sighed once more, “alright alright, how about this? Since it is raining hard out there, I fear that my roses might need some tending to after the rain stops. Why don’t you go out in the shed and get me my trowel and gloves,” mom suggested.

I thought about it. Even if it would take me a few minutes, I’ll still be outside, so close enough, right? “Deal,” I said.

“Alright. Head to the shed quickly, and don’t stay out too long. Five minutes is the maximum,” mom said.

“Five is all I need to not be bored,” I said confidently. I put on my rain boots and raincoat since I know my mom would tell me to put them on even if I’m only going out in the backyard. Once I put on my coat and boots, I rushed out to the backyard, allowing the rain to hit me in the face.

It was cold, extremely cold, but I was satisfied.

“Craig, quit playing around in the rain and get the trowel and gloves,” mom called out, probably saw me from the window.

I sighed and started heading to the shed. Better not make mom angry.

I quickly opened the door and rushed inside to get out of the rain, however, the moment I stepped in, I was surprised by the large amount of mess that was in here. Paint was all over the floors, some of dad’s tools were on the ground, and there were these scratch marks on the walls.

“....I guess I better tell dad the possums are back,” I sighed. I carefully walked through the shed, not wanting to alert the possum, rat...or...whatever it is. I saw mom’s trowel and gloves on the wall, and rushed towards it.

“Ow!”

I jumped when I heard someone yelling “ow.” When I looked down, I realized that there was a long looking tail where I just stepped. The tail suddenly pulled inside the piles of boxes that were in the corner of the room. What was strange was that the tail didn’t look like it belonged to any rat or possum, if anything, it was really read and had a weird shape to it.

“Hello?” I said, clutching the trowel in my hand. If something pops out and tries to attack, at least I’ll have this to protect me. “Is someone back there?” I asked as I started walking closer towards the boxes. I didn’t hear anything, no movement, no breathing, no sound. I took another step closer. “Are you rat? Or...possum? If you are, you better leave, my dad doesn’t like any rodents in the shed, and he’ll get the rat poison,” I said. I reached out and grabbed the top box, and slowly started pushing it to the side.

“Craig! What are you doing? Come back inside, now! Your five minutes are up!” I suddenly heard mom yelling from the house.

I sighed, realizing I better head back before I get in trouble. It was probably a possum or something, dad will either handle it later or it’ll go out on its own. I was about to leave, but stopped when I saw something behind the boxes for a brief second. It looked like an eye...but it was colored red.

“Craig! Do you want to be grounded, young man?”

“Coming!” I called out. I looked back at the boxes, but I quickly left the shed with the gloves and trowel. 

I rushed inside, where my mom was waiting by the door. “Finally you came back. What on earth were you doing in there?” Mom asked.

I thought of telling mom about what I saw, but I wasn’t sure if what I saw was real or not, especially since I saw it for a few seconds. I was curious, and I knew I couldn’t tell mom anything.

“Nothing...I thought I saw a possum, but I guess I was wrong,” I said.

“Possum? Again?” Mom sighed, “Well...it’ll probably leave once the rain stops, so I guess we don’t have to tell your father,” mom said.

“Right…” I said as I looked out of the window and stared at the shed.

Whatever was in there, it was definitely not a possum.

Later that night, while everyone in the house was asleep, I woke up, grabbed a flashlight, and started making my way to the shed. I quietly rushed out of the house and into the backyard. The moment I saw the shed, I felt a bit scared, but curious.

I know I saw something in there, I just don’t know what.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door to the shed. I turned on the flashlight and started making my way inside, looking around the dark room. Once I saw the boxes, I rushed over to them and started pushing them to the side.

“Huh?” I was surprised when I saw nothing behind them. “It was here...where did it go?” I muttered, looking around. Did the thing leave? Or did I imagine it?

No...I definitely saw something, and whatever it is, it wasn’t an animal. The eye I saw...it looked almost human.

I suddenly hear a creaking sound above me. I turned around, flashing the light behind me, but saw nothing. I then started pointing my flashlight upwards,and realized that there was something strange above. When I looked up, my eyes widened at what I saw.

There was a guy with red wings, horns, and a tail clinging to the ceiling, staring at me with red eyes.

“Holy…”

The guy suddenly let out a hiss and started flapping its wings. Before I knew it, the guy lunged at me, but stopped midway as it clunched its side and just fell in front of me.

“Gah...fuck…” The guy cursed, I almost laughed when it let out the F word.

“....Are you okay?” I asked as I realized the guy wasn’t going to attack me.

The guy glared at me before hissing once more. It started backing away, but it stopped as it clutched its side again. That’s when I finally realized that there was a large gash on the side of the guy’s stomach.

“Did you hurt yourself?” I asked as I pointed the flashlight at his stomach to get a better look. “That looks painful. I don't think we have enough bandages or mom kisses to make that any better,” I said.

The guy glared at me, but only grumbled as it laid on the floor, clutching its sides. I started noticing that he was bleeding, probably from when he tried to attack me.

I wanted to tell the guy that this is what he gets for hiding in my shed and trying to attack me, but looking at him in pain, tears in the corner of his eyes, and just letting out a whimper, I couldn’t help but feel bad for him, even if he does look weird.

“Alright alright, quit crying you baby. You’re almost as bad as Clyde,” I huffed. “If I go inside and get you some bandages, will you go away?” I asked. No way in hell would I want my parents to see this guy, they’ll freak and probably do something embarrassing. I’ll never hear the end of it from my friends and everyone from school.

The guy looked at me before slowly nodding his head. At least it looks like he understands me.

“Okay, stay here and don’t make any loud noises. I don’t want my parents or the neighbors to wake up and notice something is up,” I said.

The guy nodded in agreement.

I started leaving the shed, “wait here,” I said as I looked back at him. I then left and started heading my way back inside the house. I quietly walked towards the upstairs bathroom, knowing that there was a roll of wrapping bandages in there. Once I got the bandages, I started making my way back downstairs and started heading back, but stopped in the kitchen for a second. “...” I quickly grabbed some fruit from the fruit bowl, then quickly made my way back to the shed. “I’m back,” I said once I was back.

The guy was still on the ground, looking as miserable as ever. It laid on the ground, still hissing in pain. I rushed over and dropped my stuff onto the ground before handing the bandages to the guy.

“Here. This will make you feel better,” I said.

“....” The guy looked at the bandages before looking back at me. It suddenly snatches the bandages from my hands and started using them.

“You’re welcome,” I huffed, a bit annoyed. I looked down at the fruit I brought, and wondered if the guy was hungry. “You must be hungry, here,” I said, offering it an apple.

The guy looked at the apple before looking at me. It seemed hesitant at taking it.

“Come on, it’s just an apple. It’s not gonna kill you,” I huffed, already impatient.

“....” The guy takes the apple from my hand and just stares at it, doesn’t look like it was going to make any attempts at eating it. I just rolled my eyes and took another apple and started eating it. “Child...do you even know what I am?” The guy spoke.

I stopped chewing and looked at him, “mmm...no? Are you one of those cosplaying guys I’ve heard about online?” I asked.

The guy looked at me, angrily, “you really don’t know what I am? Even though you are one of the lord’s children?”

“Lord’s children? I’m my dad’s kid, and he is no lord, nor is he called the lord. What are you going on about?” I asked.

The guy suddenly dropped the apple and stood up, he towered over me and just looked at me with those red eyes. “See these?” The guy said as he points at his wings, “this means I’m a demon, one of Satan's servants. Enemy to the lord, angels...and humans like yourself. You should be cowering before me, screaming your little head off, begging me to spare your life and show you mercy,” the guy said.

“....cool,” I said as I didn’t pay attention to what he said, only staring at his wings. They were kind cool looking. “Can you actually fly with these wings, demon guy?” I asked, walking behind him and pointing at his wings.

“Eh? I mean...yeah...of course I can fly with them, but that’s not the-”

“Can you actually move this thing too?” I asked as I grabbed his tail.

“Hey! Don’t grab that! Let go!” The demon guy panicked.

I started chuckling when his tail suddenly lifted me up. I guess it was stronger than it looked. I then let go and leaned closer to his horns. “Do these sense touch? Like, can you actually feel anything if I touch them?” I asked as I poke at his horns.

“Nnnnggg...enough!” The demon guy suddenly grabbed me by the back of my shirt and lifted me away from him. “You should be scared of me, kid!” The demon exclaimed.

“...Why?” I asked.

“W-why? Why!? Because I’m a demon, that’s why!” The demon exclaimed.

“....So?” I asked.

“...Has no one in that church of yours taught you anything?” The demon asked.

“Meh...I usually tune out whatever the priest talks about. I even secretly listen to music on my phone whenever my parents aren’t looking at me,” I said.

“....” The demon looked at me, his eye twitching a bit. He left me go and just sat there, looking defeated. “Great...if the guys knew about this, they’d laugh at me,” the demon muttered under his breath.

“...So...Mr. Demon Guy...got a name?” I asked, “or should I just keep calling you Demon Guy?”

The demon huffed, “it’s not Demon Guy...it’s Tweek.”

“Tweek?” I asked.

“Yes. Tweek,” Tweek said.

“....Okay...well my name is Craig,” I said.

“I don’t care,” Tweek sighed.

I frowned, “why not?” I asked.

“Because, I don’t want to know anything about you. The reason I’m here is because I got injured during a job, and I’m just hiding in here to recover since this is the closest place I could find,” Tweek said.

“What’s your job?” I asked.

“Why should I tell you?” Tweek asked.

“Because...I’m a ten year old boy who is really curious and will just keep pestering you until you say something,” I said.

“....Fine,” Tweek sighed. “My job is to scare people. Bring mischief. Do a bit of possession here and there, but over all...I just make a person’s life a living hell,” Tweek explained.

“So...like...you prank them all the time?” I asked.

“Sort of. It’s more like I scare them to the point they go crazy and either kill themselves or end up making deals with me to stop,” Tweek said.

“Wow...sounds hardcore,” I said.

“Hardcore? It’s pure evil, kid,” Tweek said.

“I guess...though in my opinion, I think it’s more like you’re just being annoying,” I said.

“A-annoying!?”

“Well yeah. Some guy is minding their own business when suddenly some weird guy with horns, wings, and a tail pops into their house and starts messing with them. Scary, yes, but also annoying, and a bit of an inconvenience,” I said.

Tweek huffed, “well we’ll see how you feel when you end up like me after you die,” Tweek said.

“....?” I wasn’t sure what he meant by that, but I shrugged it off, thinking he was just a bit mad that I pretty much said he was more annoying than evil. “So...how long are you planning on staying in my shed?” I asked.

“Just until my wounds heal, which might take awhile. The damn bastard I was scaring hired a priest and sprayed holy water at me,” the demon said.

“That stuff actually works on demons?” I asked.

“Yes! Seriously, do you even listen to what your priest tells you at church? Even brats like you should know a thing or two,” Tweek said.

“Jesus, you sound like my mom when she’s mad at me for not knowing anything,” I sighed, already annoyed. I stepped away and started stretching my arms, “well...it’s late, I better head back to my room and get some sleep. Are you gonna be okay here?”

“I’ll be fine, it’s not like I need sleep or anything,” Tweek said.

“Alright, well if you’re hungry, there’s still some fruit on that table. Help yourself,” I said. I started making my way to the door.

“Wait,” Tweek suddenly called out.

“What?” I asked.

“....Why are you being so nice, even though you now know what I am and how I’m behaving towards you?” Tweek asked.

“....I don’t know...maybe because you seem...like you needed help...and also because...you look cool...if not a bit pathetic in my opinion,” I said.

“P-pathetic!? How dare you!” Tweek exclaimed.

I snorted, “goodnight, Demon Guy,” I said.

“It’s Tweek!” Tweek yelled before I shut the door behind me.

I laughed to myself as I started making my way back inside the house and to my room. I might be crazy, but I’ll admit, that demon was kinda funny.

So for the next few days, I would come see the demon after school, whenever my parents aren’t around, and during the nights when everyone is asleep. Honestly, it was fun having him around, he was like this friend I could tell all my problems and curiosity to, even if he doesn’t seem that much engaged in our conversations, mostly looking annoyed.

Still, I was determined to make this demon hang out with me, and listen to me. I was ten after all, and ten year olds don’t take no as an answer. So with enough prodding and determination, the demon finally caved in and allowed me to visit him often without much of a fight. Slowly but surely, he was starting to get used to me, heck, he was even starting to get into our conversations, answering all the questions I had for him.

“So...how come you have goat red goat legs?”

“Because goats were seen as the devil, or even their spy. They were considered evil back in the old world,” Tweek said.

“Okay...but why goats? And why red?”

“Well it’s because...because…” Tweek thought about it, “I’m...actually not sure. I guess Satan likes goats...and the color red,” Tweek said.

“...Huh,” I said as I started opening a bag of chips and eating a couple. “So uh...how old are you?”

“Does it matter? Age is more of a human concept,” Tweek said.

“I guess...but still...how old are you? You seem young, but from how you talk, you might as well be as old as my grandma,” I said.

Tweek rolled his eyes, “kid, I’m way older than your grandma. I’m over a thousand years old.”

“A thousand? Wow...so...does that mean you saw dinosaurs?”

“....Pretty much, and let me tell you, those things are a lot ferocious. Be thankful that humans and dinosaurs never existed at the same time.”

“Wait...so does that mean the “Flintstones” lied to us?” I asked.

“Pretty much, kid,” Tweek said.

“...I knew a dinosaur being used as a kitchen appliance was impossible,” I huffed.

Tweek snorted, “I’m not sure if you’re being serious, or you’re just that gullible, kid.”

“....Okay...one more question,” I said.

“Fine, but this better be the last one. I got better things to do,” Tweek said.

“Like what? All you do all day is sit around and eat the snacks I bring you,” I said.

Tweek frowned, “you gonna ask me that question or what?”

“Alright alright,” I said. “...Were you...once human before you became a demon?” I asked.

“....No,” Tweek said, “it’s true that humans become demons if they finally snap and can’t be tortured for all eternity anymore, but they are usually low level demons. Me? I was born like this. Been taught everything I know on how to be a demon. I’m more like a combination of a half imp and full demon,” Tweek explained.

“Is there a difference?” I asked.

“...With imps, all they do is bring mischief, but me? I’m allowed to torture people...and even kill if I wanted to,” Tweek said.

“...Oh,” I said. “...Have…” I felt my words getting tangled up as my heart was pounding, “h-have you...killed someone before?” I asked.

“....” Tweek stared at me, his eyes glowing red. He suddenly leaned closer, towering over me. “What would you do if I said yes?” Tweek asked, “would you scream? Would you finally be scared of me? Would you stay away from me?”

“....” I couldn’t respond. It felt as if I lost my voice and no words would come out. I felt uneasy in the pit of my stomach.

“....Tch,” Tweek leaned back, “I’m kidding. Taking out a kid like you would be too easy and not really fun,” Tweek said.

“...W-well? Have you? Have you killed someone?” I asked.

“....” Tweek sighed, “no. It seems too...pointless...and not a lot of fun. What’s the point in torturing them if I’m going to kill them? I’d rather keep torturing my victims until they finally snap and make a deal with me, or kill themselves instead,” Tweek said.

“...Oh,” I said. I just sat there, hugging my legs, staring at the ground. I wasn’t sure what I was feeling at that moment. Scared? Confused? I wasn’t sure. All I knew was that I wasn’t sure if I wanted to be in the same room as Tweek anymore. “I’m heading back inside,” I said.

“Already? I’d expect you to keep asking me more of your annoying questions,” Tweek said.

“Nah...I’m tired. I think I’ll head back inside early,” I said.

“Well alright. See you tomorrow, I guess,” Tweek said.

“....Yeah…” I said. I started leaving without looking back. For some reason, it felt like I was lying when I said that.

Maybe...hanging out with that demon was a bad idea. After all, parents always tell their children to never hang out with strangers, and I bet they never want you to be hanging out with demons either. Maybe I should stay away from the shed and not see that demon anymore, just until he finally leaves.

It’s for the best….right?

So for the next few days, I stopped visiting the demon at the shed. I wasn’t sure if he noticed or cared since I would sometimes peek through the window, but saw no movement from inside. I did, however, continued to leave snacks by the door. At first, I would find all the snacks taken and eaten, but after awhile, they were left untouched.

“Sweetheart, have you been leaving your snacks out in the backyard?” Mom asked as she held up the dirty bag of chips that I left for Tweek the day before.

Maybe Tweek was mad at me, maybe he was glad that I was leaving him alone, maybe he thought I was a coward after all. Honestly, I wasn’t sure what these feelings of mine are. I felt bad for not talking to Tweek and leaving him hanging, but what am I supposed to do. He’s a demon, and I’m human, he’ll eventually leave once his wounds are healed, and it’s not like we were...friends.

“....” I stared at my alarm clock, seeing how it was now midnight. Everyone was asleep, and it was quiet.

It’s already been a month since I stopped seeing Tweek, and I still wasn’t sure if he left or not. These worries, this fear of him leaving, I realized that...I didn’t want to leave, I didn’t want him to leave me. I wasn’t sure why I felt strongly for this demon, maybe because he was actually fun to talk to, maybe because he’s like a friend I never had, maybe because...he...isn’t as bad as what people say about demons. Maybe Tweek was different from all those demons from those stories I hear about, maybe Tweek is actually good, and that...he needs someone to show him that he can be good.

Someone like...me…

“....” Not thinking about it anymore, I got out of bed and started rushing towards the shed. Once I was outside and in front of the shed, I felt the fear growing in my chest. Tweek probably doesn’t want to see me, but still...I just wanted to tell him that though he was a demon and weird, he made my boring days at home actually fun, and I like to have him around. He made me feel...calm and not so...lonely when I’m not with my friends or family. “Tweek?” I quietly called out as I opened the door.

I stepped inside, only to not see anyone. I flashed the flashlight around, but saw no sign of Tweek. The realization that Tweek did actually left, it made my heart sink into my chest.

“....Tweek...I’m sorry…” I said as I looked down. I suddenly felt tears in my eyes, something I never thought would happen. I wasn’t a crybaby like Clyde, and yet...all I wanted to do was cry at that moment. “I’m sorry…I’m so sorry…” I sniffled as I tried to wipe the tears from my eyes.

I wanted to apologize to Tweek, tell him how sorry I was for not showing up, for ignoring him, for being scared of him. I should have realized that Tweek was only kidding, that he wasn’t dangerous. If he was, he would have hurt me already, but he never once laid a hand on me, even when he was still annoyed at seeing me show up everyday.

I’m so sorry, Tweek. I’m so sorry.

“....Hmph...look who’s the crybaby now,” my eyes widened and I quickly turned around. I saw Tweek standing by the door, his arms crossed, stared at me smugly, and I noticed that he wasn’t wearing the bandages anymore. All of his wounds were healed.

“W-what are you still doing here? I thought you said you’d leave once you're healed,” I said, trying to pretend I wasn’t crying just now.

“Yeah...I know...and I was about to leave...but for whatever reason...I couldn’t...not without seeing you again,” Tweek said.

“....What?”

Tweek frowned, his cheeks getting red, “whatever you did to me, kid, I hate it. Never once have I felt like this towards a human. If you had just left me alone that night, if you had not tried to talk to me or hang out with me or even offer me food, I wouldn’t be in this mess. I have a reputation and a job to do, but instead...I find myself back here because...deep down...I knew you’d be sad if I left without at least saying goodbye.”

“I-I’m not sad,” I said.

“Oh? Then did you get water splashed in your face in a weird way earlier?” Tweek asked, gesturing to my tear stained cheeks.

“.....” I looked down, staring at the ground intently, “I was worried you were gone for good.”

“....Well...I am supposed to leave. Me being here was not supposed to happen, hell...you were not supposed to see me, and even if you did...you shouldn’t be alive right now,” Tweek said.

“....But you let me live in the end,” I said, “and I guess it wasn’t just because you were hurt, right?”

“....” Tweek looked down, “no...at first...I let you live because killing you would have been too easy and might cause trouble later since I was still hurt at the time...but then...after all those annoying times you showed up to play games with me or eat junk food...I realized...I didn’t want to kill you at all,” Tweek looked at me, “you’re actually the first human I actually...didn’t mind being around.”

“....Tweek…” I walked over and hugged him tightly, even though I was only tall enough to hug him around his waist, “please don’t leave. I don’t want a friend to leave me,” I said.

“....Friend...huh...that’s something I never thought I’d live to hear,” Tweek said as he placed his hand on top of my head. “...But you know...if I stay with you...there might be problems later on. Your life won’t be normal anymore...and I might bring a lot of bad luck and chaos with me and onto you,” Tweek said.

“....” I thought about it for a second, but feeling how warm Tweek was, and how he was gently petting my head, I felt like it was okay. “That’s fine. As long as you’re by my side, I don’t mind what happens.”

“....Even if you regret it later?” Tweek asked.

I looked up at Tweek and grinned, “do you know who you’re talking to? I’m Craig Tucker, the kid who is known for not giving two shits,” I laughed. “....please...don’t tell my mom I said that, she’ll be mad that I cursed.”

Tweek looked at me in surprise before he left out a laugh, “you really are a strange kid,” Tweek grinned. He then lifted me up and smiled at me, “well then, I guess we’ll be together for a long time, Craig Tucker. I hope you know that,” Tweek said.

I smiled back, “I know,” I said.

After Tweek smiled at me, he put me back down. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. We both looked at each other, smiling. We then started heading back to the house. I felt like Tweek would be more comfortable in my room than a rickety shed.

Man...if only the guys knew that I’m best friends with a demon. They’d be so jealous.

* * *

I stumbled into my apartment, a hand managing to grab me before I fell. I mumbled a thanks before we started making our way inside. When I saw the couch, my brain immediately told my body to walk towards it, but before I could take two steps, I was tripping on my own feet again.

“Whoa! Careful, babe.” I felt the same hands grabbing me before I fell.

“I’m careful,” I muttered, “I’ll be fine, just take me to the couch over there.”

I heard chuckling before I felt myself being guided towards the couch. We both sat down, tired and a bit tipsy from dinner.

“Ugh...since when was drinking three glasses of wine made you all drunk?” I sighed.

“Um...I drank three, you ended up drinking five, then tried asking the waiter to get you something stronger.”

“Oh...right…” I snorted before I leaned against him. “That was a nice dinner though,” I said.

“It was...especially when I’m here with you.”

“....Dylan?”

“Yeah?”

“I may be drunk, but that was corny as fuck,” I sighed as I sat up straight.

Dylan chuckled before snaking an arm around my waist, “then...shall we make out and see where it goes?” Dylan asked.

I was about to say something, but his lips were already on mine. I nearly melted when his lips were touching mine, but then I remembered where we were.

“Wait. No...sorry...I can’t. At least not here. Maybe we can continue when I’m over at your place,” I said.

“Why?” Dylan asked, “you’re totally fine with us doing it when we’re at my place, what’s different about doing it here? Hell, your place looks nice and is pretty clean.”

“I wasn’t afraid of what you’d think of my place if it was dirty, I’m more concerned because...well…”

“Well?”

“....I have a...roommate,” I said.

Dylan snorted, “is that all?”

“It’s just...he doesn’t like new people, especially any new guy I’m dating, and he can be a bit...intense with people,” I said.

“He’s probably shy, no need to worry. Once he meets with me, he’ll know that I’m a good guy for you,” Dylan said.

“That’s...not what I’m worried about,” I sighed.

“Oh don’t be scared, honey. Besides, it doesn’t even look like your roommate is here, so we can keep this a secret until you feel comfortable enough for us to meet,” Dylan suggested.

“Trust me, my roommate is nearby and can probably see us,” I said.

Dylan smiled, “well if he has a problem, he can easily interrupt us. Now...where were we?” Dylan pulls me in for another kiss, and I kept struggling to move away, but even I got lost in the kiss.

“We really...shouldn’t...:” I shivered when I felt his hands going underneath my shirt.

As we were making out in my living room on my couch, I didn’t hear anything, too distracted by Dylan’s lips and his hands on my sides. So of course, I didn’t notice anything, that is until Dylan starts speaking.

“Hey, I think your upstairs bathroom is leaking or something, you might want to fix that,” Dylan said.

I stopped kissing him, freezing for a second. “I don’t have an upstairs bathroom, I don’t even have an upstairs,” I said.

Dylan sits up, looking confused, “oh, then it must be the upstairs neighbors then. Might want to tell them about it later,” Dylan said.

“....We’re on the top floor, there is no neighbor above this apartment,” I said.

Dylan was now really confused. He looked out the window. It wasn’t raining, so he ruled that out, the bathroom was over there next to my bedroom, there was nobody nor an apartment above mine, and it doesn’t seem like there was a wet spot on the ceiling.

So what was dripping down Dylan’s back?

When I looked over, I paled when I saw a large red stain on the back of his shirt. I wasn’t sure what to say or if I should say anything, but Dylan was already taking off his shirt to examine it.

“W-what the fuck!?” Dylan panicked when he saw the stain, “is this...blood!?”

“Um...maybe?” I smiled nervously.

“Craig, what the fuck is going on here!? Why is there blood on my shirt? Where did it come from? And what is happening around here?”

I looked at him, seeing how he was getting more and more confused, however, from the corner of the room behind him, I saw a shadowy figure rushing by behind him before climbing on top of the ceiling.

Knowing where this was going to end, I sighed, “well...you see...the blood on your shirt, the reason why I didn’t want you here, and basically everything that is happening...well…”

Dylan jumped when he heard a creaking sound above him. He turned his head and looked up, surprised to see the shadowy figure behind him. He leaned back, grabbing hold of me as he looked up, stuttering and asking what that was.

“...You see...that would be...my roommate,” I said, looking at him nervously.

My roommate jumps down from the ceiling, landing right next to the couch. He turned around, staring at Dylan before his wings came out, looking like giant bat wings with that shadowy cover. Dylan’s eyes widened as he saw my roommate’s red eyes, glaring at him.

“ _ Get out! _ ”

Dylan didn’t think twice, he started running out of the door, forgetting to put on his shoes, and ran. I quickly got up from the couch and rushed after him, but only stopped at the door when I saw him rushing down the stairs.

“Um! C-call me later! Maybe…” I called out nervously. Once he was gone, I sighed, “or not…” I said before I closed the door behind me. I frowned and turned around, seeing my roommate laughing hysterically and the shadowy cover fading away, revealing his pale skin, blonde hair, red horns, wings, tail, and goat legs. “Seriously? That’s the seventh guy you scared off, Tweek. Do you ever get tired of this bullshit?”

“Mmmm...no, especially when I don’t want to see strange men making out with you,” Tweek said.

I rolled my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose, “for fuck sake, Tweek. All of the guys I’ve dated are normal guys! They were never gonna do anything to me, so could you stop being the overprotective demon and just let me date whoever I want? You know how tiring it is to come up with so many excuses as to not let them come to my apartment? Or how it’s tiring for me to go home since their places are usually miles away from here?”

“Well maybe you wouldn’t be having this problem if you just stop dating entirely. I mean, why do you even want to date anyone? Dating will lead to marriage, marriage will lead to you moving out and finding a home to start a family, and starting a new life with your new family will lead to me not having a place to stay. Aren’t you even concerned where I’ll be if you start seeing these strange...men?”

I groaned, “Tweek, we’ve talked about this. Even if I do decide to move out and live with someone else, you can still stick around...if my future partner is okay with it...or you can always go back to doing the job you were doing before you met me. It’s that simple,” I said.

“It is not that simple! I’ve started sticking by your side for fifteen years! I barely do my job because I’m alway there to make sure you’re alright and give you a hand with school and life! I don’t even know how to torture victims anymore!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Dude, you literally scared my date just a few minutes ago,” I said.

“That’s not the point, Craig,” Tweek then walked over and placed his arms on my shoulder to look at me, “I’m just looking out for you, that’s all. We’ve made a promise. I’ll stay by your side for as long as you live, and I’m going to keep that promise,” Tweek said.

I frowned, “I made that promise when I was ten. You didn’t actually expect me to actually want you around for that long, did you? Besides, I have my own life to live, and it’s kinda impossible living my life when you’re here scaring people away,” I said.

“Hey, I let your family and friends come over, don’t I?” Tweek asked.

“Yeah, but you hate when I bring new people or even a date over,” I sighed. “Look, I’m not going to argue about this anymore. I just wish you’d stop with all this...protectiveness crap. I’m not a kid anymore, Tweek. I’m an adult and I can handle things on my own now. I don’t need your help all the time,” I sighed. I started making my way to my room.

“Where are you going?” Tweek asked.

“Well first, I’m gonna call Dylan and hope he hasn’t blocked my number yet, apologize, and probably give him back his shoes. Then I’m going to take a cold shower before I go to bed and sleep this awful night away.”

“Why a cold shower?” Tweek asked.

I opened the door to my room, turned to look at him, glaring at him menacingly, “you know why you fucking cock blocker. I hope you’re happy with yourself,” I said. I entered my room and slammed the door shut.

“Yes, I am. Oh, and when you’re done being mad and realize I’m doing this for your own good, I’ve recorded the newest episode of Red Racer, feel free to call me if you wanna watch it!” I heard Tweek yelling from the other side of the door.

I sighed, pressed my back against the door, and slumped down. It was cool having a demon as a friend when I was ten, but now, it’s been nothing but a fucking nightmare on my dating and social life. I just can’t understand him or why he’s going this far to make sure I don’t find someone. Seriously, it’s not like we made a deal and he has to stay with me forever, he can always leave and go back to torturing humans and doing...whatever else that demons do.

Honestly...I don’t think I’ll ever understand Tweek.

“You know, instead of a cold shower, you could always handle it the old fashion way. Just saying, it might be more satisfying and less painful,” I heard Tweek say from the other side of the door.

I blushed and quickly hit the door with my fist, “shut the fuck up, Tweek!”

* * *

“Excuse me, are these chips gluten free?”

I was currently at working at the convenient store, taking care of the night shift today, and honestly, I was hoping today would be a slow day since I was still mad at what happened yesterday with Tweek and Dylan, who hasn’t return my texts or answered my calls, so it was pretty obvious by now that it was over between us.

“I believe so, Miss. Usually that particular brand is known for having gluten free chips,” I said, though I wasn’t sure if that was true or not. Hell, I don’t even know what gluten is, and even if I did, it’s not like it was that hard to read the ingredients on the back, so I don’t see why this lady was asking.

“Great, then can you get me the family size version of this brand? And get two,” the woman said.

I didn’t understand why she couldn’t just do that on her own, the convenient wasn’t that large, and the chip aisles were literally right behind her. As I looked at the bag, I realized we don’t carry the family size version of this particular brand.

“Sorry, miss, but we don’t have any family size versions of this brand, but there are a few other similar chips of different brands that are family sized,” I said.

The woman frowned, as if offended at what I just said, “I don’t want a different brand, I want this brand. This brand is much cheaper!” The woman said.

“I understand your frustration, miss, but like I said, we don’t carry a larger version of that brand, and even if it’s a little cheaper, all the other chips are only a few cents more, and usually the bigger bags are about a dollar more,” I explained.

“What!? Why are the bigger bags a dollar more!? They should be the same price since they are the same brand!” The woman exclaimed.

“I-I’m sorry, miss, it’s just how it is,” I said. I already knew this woman wasn’t going to be happy with whatever I say. So I knew I better make this fast before she starts demanding for a manager or corporate’s number. “But miss, do you still want the chips? You can either take one of the other brands that are family sized, or you can just take more of the smaller bags of that brand,” I said.

“And take more of my money? I may have a more important job than you, but I’m not wasting it on buying a bunch of chips that are probably stale anyways!” The woman then threw the bag of chips onto the ground. “This is such awful service, not having the bigger sized version of the brand of chips I want! I’m going to be calling corporate on this and have them know that you are a lousy employee, have terrible customer service, and make sure you are fired!” The woman exclaimed before leaving the store.

“Good luck with that, bitch,” we have cameras, and I’m sure corporate has heard about people like her, so they won’t fire me nor would they care with what she says about me.

I checked the time and saw that my shift was about to be over soon, so I started walking towards the staff room, where I saw my manager sitting at the desk, staring at the security cameras.

“Thanks for not helping me deal with that lady, Kenny,” I said.

Kenny turned around, had a smug smile on his face before chuckling, “you seem like you could have handled it, and hey, I would have gotten involved if she said the magic sentence we employees hate to hear,” Kenny said.

I rolled my eyes and started clocking out once my shift was officially over, “yeah well I’m glad she didn’t make too much of a stink over a bag of chips. I got other things to deal with and don’t need that added to my piles of trouble,” I sighed.

“Something wrong, Craig?” Kenny asked.

“It’s not that big of a deal, it’s kinda personal...pretty much a home situation,” I said.

“Oh? You mean with that mysterious roommate you have and none of us guys met yet?” Kenny asked.

“Pretty much,” I sighed.

“Let me guess...scared another boyfriend?”

I frowned. I really wished I didn’t get drunk that one night that Kenny brought beer and we started drinking after work, maybe then he wouldn’t have known about what Tweek has been doing. At least he still doesn’t know about the fact that Tweek is a demon or anything like that, so I’m safe for now.

“Hey, shouldn’t you be calling your boyfriend by now? I’m sure he’s sitting at home, missing you, and waiting for your call. Better not keep Butters waiting, Kenny,” I said. I started making my way out after I grabbed my jacket and hat.

“Don’t get mad just because you aren’t getting laid, Tucker,” Kenny called out once I opened the door and left.

I rolled my eyes as I left the store. I still can’t believe that he became manager of the store. Sure, he worked at the store longer, but I at least stay professional while he is usually goofing off in the back and talking to his boyfriend on his phone.

Then again, if I were to be the manager, I’m sure it would be a lot of work. I’m not sure if I’m really up for all that responsibility, even if I do get a pay raise.

I finally reached my apartment building and started heading up to my floor. Once I was in front of my door, I could hear the television was turned on, as well as Tweek laughing. I sighed, already telling that Tweek was going to be in a playful mood and probably will want me to do some mischief with him. It’s gonna take a lot of my energy to tell him no and prevent him from pranking the other tenants.

“Tweek I’m home,” I said.

“Welcome home, Craig!” Tweek grinned, his smile wide, showing his sharp teeth.

“Whatcha watching?” I asked.

“This hilarious drama that is so terrible,” Tweek exclaimed, “no human would fall in love this quickly, nor would they act this way in order to find love. It’s so bad, even the acting is so bad,” Tweek laughed.

“Yeah, I have heard that this particular show has very low ratings. I’m surprised they even bother keeping it on air considering it has been cancelled two years ago,” I said.

“I know, I guess the company was desperate to make some money. Tch, humans are such greedy pigs,” Tweek said. I raised my eyebrow at him. “Well...I guess not all humans are greedy. You aren’t so greedy,” Tweek said.

“Nice save,” I said before I sat down with him. “So...what exactly are you planning now?” I asked.

Tweek smirked, “I was thinking...you know those two tenants from apartment five and apartment three?”

“You mean the artist guy and the flower lady?” I asked.

“Yep. You also know how those two have a crush for each other, and yet the other don’t know about it?”

“Oh god…”

“I was thinking that I send a love letter to one, and you send another to the other. When both read the letter, they'll meet up with them somewhere, but the catch is that both letters have a different location, so when they meet up, they’ll think they were stood up and they’ll get mad at each other!” Tweek chuckled.

“Dude, that’s not cool,” I said.

Tweek pouted, “oh what’s wrong with that one?”

“Well for one thing, it’s cruel, especially since neither of them actually stood each other up, and two, you’re messing with their loves lives, Tweek. That’s not cool,” I said.

“Love? Please...everyone knows there’s no such thing. When two people go out with each other, it’s always because they want something more than love. It’s actually one of the seven deadly sins if I believe. Lust,” Tweek smirked.

I rolled my eyes, “yeah, sure...lust is kinda part of it, but not everyone wants to be with someone just so they can get laid, Tweek.”

“Oh? What about you and that guy you almost took your pants off for?” Tweek said.

I blushed and quickly glared at him, “i-it was in the heat of the moment, a-and even if I did...almost...sorta...went there...I still like the guy even if we don’t have sex,” I said.

“Sure,” Tweek rolled his eyes.

I frowned, “I would! Even if I suddenly lost interest in sex, I would still like to be in a relationship where my partner likes me and wants to at least spend time with me without thinking about sex all the time,” I sighed.

“Uh huh,” Tweek said.

“Ugh,” I sat back, staring at the television. There was an awful scene of the main love interests staring at each other and having some sort of romantic moment together. “I don’t know why I’m even trying to explain myself to you. I bet you've never been in a relationship,” I said.

Tweek sighed, “of course not. Most of the demons are nothing but pricks and assholes.”

“Aren’t you kind of an asshole yourself?”

“True, but I at least have more class and sensibility,” Tweek smiled.

“Says the guy who thought it would be funny to flood the guy from apartment twelve with rats and mice,” I muttered.

“Anyways...I would never be in a relationship with other demons, it’s too much of a distraction. We’re supposed to be busy torturing poor souls...not mingling with each other and trying to get the other’s numbers,” Tweek sighed.

“....What about humans?”

“What do you mean?”

“Would you ever consider dating humans?” I asked.

Tweek looked at me in surprise, “humans? Me with humans? Did you forget that Satan taught all of us that we are to hate humans and view them as nothing but disgusting sinners that will all eventually end up in Hell one day? Perfect little shits that will be tortured for all eternity or until they decide to become one of us?” Tweek said.

“...Well...you never saw me like that...do you?” I asked.

“Of course not, you’re my...best...friend,” Tweek’s face went red a bit.

I looked at him before smiling, “hey...you’re my best friend too,” I said, “even if you are an asshole and ruining my love life.”

“....” Tweek looked at the TV quietly. He frowned when the two main characters started kissing. “I still don’t see why you want to date anyone. Aren’t I enough in your lonely life?”

I chuckled, “don’t be jealous, Tweek. It’s not that I hate your company...it’s just...it would be nice to have someone I can be close with, someone I can tell everything to, someone that I can...rely on once and awhile.”

“Um..hello, don’t you do that stuff with me?” Tweek asked.

“True...but I would also love to snuggle on the couch, go on dates, and maybe have some talks about our future,” I said, “...and also it would be nice to have someone to have sex with once in awhile too.”

“Ha. I knew it,” Tweek smirked.

I rolled my eyes, “yeah yeah, but as you can see, all of those things? I can’t do that with you. It would be weird, huh?” I said. I stood up and started heading to my room, “anyways, I’m too tired to cook dinner tonight, so why don’t you order us a pizza? I’m gonna take a shower right now.”

“....Alright,” I heard Tweek said.

I went into the bathroom and let out a tired sigh. I’ll never get Tweek sometimes, but I guess I’m used to it and his shenanigans. After all, I did start living with Tweek for fifteen years now.

Hm….I wonder why he made a disappointed face before I left?

* * *

It’s been a week since Dylan has stopped seeing me, but I guess that was to be expected, he did block my number after I tried texting him the fifth time. So after I returned his shoes and any of his stuff by mail, I started my search for the next guy that might be interested in going on dates with.

I eventually found someone. He was kinda cute, had nice eyes on his profile pic, and looks like someone that won’t try too hard on dates. Perfect.

“Seriously? You’re going on another stupid date? Didn’t you just broke up with that one guy?” Tweek asked.

“And who’s fault is that?” I frowned.

“Well I did warn you to not invite your boyfriends to the apartment. This is my territory, you know,” Tweek said.

“One, it’s both of our territory, and two, with you scaring these guys, don’t you think they’ll be traumatized and might try to tell people about you and me? Hell, remember Jake?”

“Oh yeah...how’s his conspiracy theory blog and vids doing?”

“Everyone thinks he’s crazy. So thanks a lot for making a smart guy like him turn into a complete lunatic who is obsessed with demons,” I said.

Tweek smirked, “yeah...it’s kinda funny seeing all those videos of his. His description of me was also pretty spot on...except for the black tail thing. You think the next guy you bring over, I should have all the lights on? Just so they can see the real color of my tail before they become traumatized?”

I frowned, “I am not bringing anyone to the apartment. I’m fucking tired of having you ruined my dates. So from now on, whenever I’m going out with someone, I’ll just tell them an excuse, and we’ll just hang out at their place or go to a hotel or something,” I said.

Tweek looked surprised, “so you’re planning to stay the night with them more often!?” Tweek exclaimed.

“Um...yeah?”

“You can’t do that! What am I supposed to do!? Who’s gonna watch Red Racer with me!? Who’s gonna make my favorite coffee!? Who’s gonna tell me stories from your work!?”

I frowned, “just do what you normally do when I’m not home, watch TV, browse the internet, do your job as a demon, or just read a fucking book. I have my own life to live, and I would really like to stay in a relationship that last more than a month,” I said.

“But Craig, I’ll be bored without you here!”

“Tweek, I’m not your main source of entertainment. It’s not my job to keep you busy,” I said.

“Well it technically is your job to make sure I don’t cause havoc around the building,” Tweek said.

“If you fucking try anything, I will pour salt down your fucking eyes,” I threatened. I finished putting on my date clothes and started getting ready to head out, “I’ll be going now. You can cook whatever you want using whatever is in the fridge, I don’t want to hear from anyone that something strange happened here while I’m gone, cause I know you’d have something to do with it, keep the place clean, and for the love of god, don’t cause me any problems. I’ll try to be home before eleven. Ten if things aren’t going so well,” I said.

I left the apartment and started heading my way to the restaurant where I was supposed to meet my date. However...I couldn't help but notice how chilly it got when I left. I just hope Tweek isn’t planning anything while I’m gone.

I reached the restaurants and started looking around after receiving the text that my date was already there. Once I saw him at a table, I walked over with a smile on my face, but nervous on the inside.

“Hey. Tyler, right?”

“Yep, and you must Craig. It’s so nice to finally meet you in person,” Tyler said.

“Yeah, you seem like a nice guy when we started texting each other,” I said. I sat down and looked at him with a smile. “I hope you weren’t waiting too long, I don’t have a car and had to take the bus,” I said.

“It’s fine, I haven’t been here long. I did order us some water just in case you were thirsty,” Tyler said.

“Thank you,” I smiled before picking up the cup and taking a small sip. So far, things are looking good. Let’s hope it gets better later.

“So now that we’re finally here, what do you want to talk about?” Tyler asked with a smile.

I smiled back, “anything really. I would love to get to know you, anything you haven’t told me over text,” I said.

“Straight to the point, I like that in a guy,” Tyler said.

I smiled, “well, I try.”

“Alright, well...how about we talk about jobs? I work at a web designer for a small company in downtown. What about you? What do you work in?”

God damn it, why do they always ask that question first? “Um...well...uh...it’s not really grand like a web designer. I’m uh...an employee...at a local...convenience store,” I said, already getting nervous.

“Oh...I see,” Tyler smiled, but even I can tell he seemed to look uncomfortable with my answer.

“Yeah, but uh...I am working hard in trying to get a better job one day. I’m even taking some online courses to help me prepare,” I said.

“Wait...does that mean you don’t have a college degree?”

“Well...no...not yet. I did go to college, but I kinda didn’t think it was for me, so I left to find other things to do.,” I said. I still remember how Tweek used his powers to prank everyone in my classes, and make it look like I did it. Was expelled when I was only a sophomore. Now I can’t even go near the campus without professors and some students giving me death glares.

“I see. Well I guess college isn’t for everyone. I guess people have to start somewhere if they are going to make it to the top. So don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll make something of yourself one day, Craig,” Tyler said.

I looked at him, a bit annoyed. He didn’t have to say it in such a condescending way. I can already tell this date isn’t going great, but I should just keep trying and hope it’ll get better, otherwise, I can always leave before it gets anywhere.

“Yeah, well...some people do say that without employees for jobs like convenience stores...there’d be chaos,” I said before taking another sip of my water.

Before Tyler could say anything else, someone came over, I assume our waiter, but I was too busy drinking my water, that I didn’t look up.

“Good evening, my name is Tweek, I’ll be your waiter this evening.”

My eyes widened and I practically spit out my water and quickly turned my head, looking up. It really was Tweek.

“Tweek!?” I exclaimed.

“That’s right sir, my name is Tweek! Oh, and I do advise you not spit your water, it’s very unhygienic, and could disturb the other guests,” Tweek said, putting on a polite waiter voice. I noticed that he was in a human disguise since all of his demon features were gone, he had human legs, and his eyes were now an emerald green.

“Uh...do you two know each other?” Tyler asked with a confused look on his face.

“Oh, well-” Before Tweek could say anything, I interrupted.

“Of course not! I don’t know this man! I’ve never seen him in my entire life!” I exclaimed.

“...Then why did you say his name as if you do know him?”

“Oh? No! I didn’t say his name...I said...sweet! Because I was like...glad that our waiter here is...going to be a nice and polite guy who will serve us and not do anything to ruin this date,” I looked at Tweek while gritting my teeth on the last part.

“Um…” Tyler looked more confused.

“Ha ha ha...sorry...I guess I’m a bit nervous. Um...could you excuse me for a minute, I would like to talk to our waiter about something in private,” I said.

“Um...o-okay...I’ll be here.”

“Yeah,” I grabbed Tweek by the arm and started walking him over to a far corner of the restaurant where we could talk in private. “What the fuck are you doing!?”

“Oh nothing, got a job as a waiter, and I thought I would make your date fun if I...helped,” Tweek smirked.

“For fuck sake,” I said, “and how did you pull this off!?” I asked.

“Craig, I’m a demon, one of our skills is to manipulate the mind. All I did was make all of the staff believe I work here, and that’s how I got this uniform and is able to pretend to be a waiter. Of course, I prefer theater since I love acting, so I might try getting a job as a struggling actor after this date is ruined,” Tweek smiled.

“You aren’t doing anything aside from going home and leaving us alone! You are not ruining another date for me!” I exclaimed.

“Oh come on, Craig. It’s obvious that guy is scum. I mean look at his face when you told him you didn’t get a degree and is now working as a convenience store employee. Face it, that dirtbag is trash,” Tweek said.

“We don’t fully know that for sure. I mean, yeah...it’s a bit off putting with how he reacted, but I’m sure he’s a nice guy. I just got to know him, that’s all,” I said.

“....Or I could always use my powers to see just what kind of guy he really is,” Tweek smiled.

“For the last fucking time, Tweek, you aren’t doing anything. Now go home!”

“Can’t, Ricardo got the stomach flu and the restaurant is short staff tonight. So I really can’t leave them hanging,” Tweek said.

“....Who the fuck Ricardo!?”

“Oh you know...Ricardo, sweet guy, but loves eating clams. It’s probably why he got the stomach flu. Bad clams,” Tweek said.

“Tweek…”

“Dude, are you going to be that jerk that allows a restaurant to struggle during a busy night like this?”

“You don’t even work here,” I said.

“No...but they think I do,” Tweek smiled.

“....Ugh, fine. Fine! Just...don’t do anything to ruin this. I swear to god, Tweek, if anything happens, I’m clipping off your wings, rip out your horns, and have you sit in a fucking ice bath for two days,” I said.

Tweek smiled, “Sure thing, bud,” Tweek said.

I didn’t have time to look at Tweek’s face to make sure he wasn’t lying, mostly because I saw Tyler looking at us with a concerned look on his face. I gave Tweek one last warning before I rushed back towards my table.

“Sorry, I just had to tell our waiter that I have some special dietary restrictions, and just warn him how serious it can be,” I lied.

“Oh? Well why couldn’t you just say it here, I wouldn’t have minded,” Tyler said.

“Well it’s a bit embarrassing, no need to know why I can’t eat certain foods and stuff like that,” I lied.

“Sorry to keep you two waiting. Would you like to order now?” Tweek came back with a pen and pad in his hands.

“Oh yes, I’ll have the steak with gravy, mash potatoes, and green beans,” Tyle said.

“Yeah, I’ll have the same,” I said.

Tweek suddenly had a mischievous smirk on his face. Oh no. “I’m so sorry, sir. That particular dish has some ingredients that might upset your stomach. Wouldn’t want you spending hours in the restroom now, would we?” Tweek said. “I recommend the grilled chicken, I’m sure it’ll be fine for your stomach.”

My face went completely red and I looked back at Tyler, seeing him looking at me in surprise. I wanted to punch Tweek so badly at that moment. “Yes...that would be fine. Thanks,” I said with gritted teeth.

Tweek grinned, “excellent, I’ll put in your order and it should be ready in a few minutes. In the meantime, you can both call for me if you need anything else,” Tweek said before writing down our order and then leaving.

“Ha ha ha...it’s really not that...bad,” I said, wishing the floor would swallow me up already.

“Right...well uh...it’s quite alright. Not everyone can have strong stomachs and everything,” Tyler said, but his smile faltered a bit.

“Ha ha ha...yeah…” I reminded myself to smother Tweek’s face with a pillow later.

The rest of dinner went uneventful, but I was on edge the entire time. As we were eating, Tyler talking about himself and his achievements, I would partially pay attention, but also keep a close look out for Tweek. Who knows what he’s planning.

Every time I saw Tweek, I was already on defense mode. He would just look at me, wave his hand, and smile, playing an innocent angel. The bastard.

“And then I said...hey...are you listening?” Tyler asked.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, totally. I was definitely listening,” I said.

“Okay...then what did I just say?” Tyler asked.

“....Um...s-sports?” I said.

Tyle frowned, looking pissed, “if you’re not interested in our date, you could have said so and we could just call it off early,” Tyler said.

“No no no no, I’m sorry. It’s just...I’m kinda tense right now,” I said.

“Tense?”

“Yeah...it’s been...awhile since I dated anyone as handsome as you, and I’m just worried I might mess up, that’s all,” I said. I kinda wish I had a better excuse, but I wasn’t that great with telling lies.

“Oh...I see...well I’m flattered that you think I’m handsome. I actually don’t usually go on dates like this, but I thought I would give it a try and give the first person some attention, just to see how it goes. It’s a good thing you were the first person and aren’t some weirdo. You’re quite a catch yourself,” Tyler said.

“Ha ha ha...thanks,” I said. I couldn’t help but be a bit pissed with that.

Already, I knew this date was terrible, even without Tweek actually doing anything to ruin it. The guy already seemed like a jerk, especially since he spent thirty minutes talking about himself, his successful family, and his many achievements. I wished I could have rolled my eyes when he started talking about the time he won the spelling bee every year in elementary school. Like come on, who gives a fuck?

I wanted to end the date, but it looked like he was having a good time, even though I wasn’t. I knew it would be a dick move to just leave in the middle of the date, and I didn’t want to be seen as that guy.

I tried to think of an excuse to leave, but something happened as I was thinking.

“Hey! What the hell!?”

“Oh my! I’m so sorry! I accidentally tripped on a chair! Are you okay?”

I looked up only to see Tyler drenched in water, while Tweek stood there with a wet tray, and a couple of broken glasses on the floor. When I looked at Tweek, he looked at me and gave me a quick wink before turning his attention back to Tyler with a fake, concerned look.

“I’m very sorry for this. Would you like a towel?”

“Of fucking course I want a fucking towel, you idiot! Do you have any idea how much I spent on this suit? Ugh, why did they hire an idiot like you to be working here. God, people like you are just a waste of time and money,” Tyler said.

I looked at him, even more pissed. Even if Tweek wasn’t a waiter, I did not appreciate how he was basically saying that waiters and waitresses were useless, or how he was calling Tweek an idiot.

I stood up, slamming my hands on the table, “if anyone is an idiot, it’s you. Without people like Tweek, we’d be serving ourselves and doing some of the hardest work by dealing with inconsiderate asses like you. Also, chill with the ego, dude, no one gives a fuck about how many awards you won in elementary school, or what you do for a living. No one gives two shits. So why don’t you get your head out of your ass and learn some fucking manners,” I then took out my wallet and placed a forty on the table, “this date is over. Don’t text me, don’t call me, don’t even try to follow me. You can go find another poor sap to date and probably screw with later, me? I ain’t having any of that bullshit,” I said. I then looked at Tweek, “also, I do know this guy, he’s my roommate. He may be an asshole, but he’s also way nicer than you, so go screw yourself,” I said, “and Tweek, let’s go. This night is over.”

Tweek looked at me before smiling, “coming,” Tweek then placed the tray on the table and turned towards Tyler, “have a nice rest of the night in wet pants, sir,” Tweek said before rushing to my side and leaving with me.

We left the restaurant without looking back, but we did notice the stunned look on Tyler’s face before we left. Once we were outside, I looked at Tweek, Tweek looked at me, and we both started laughing.

“Oh man, did you see how surprised he looked?” Tweek giggled.

“I know, serves him right for being an asshole,” I said.

“I bet you’re glad I showed up, huh?”

I looked at him, still chuckling, but eventually cleared my throat and calmed down, “of course not. If you hadn’t shown up, I might have been less tense and actually enjoyed the date, at least for a little,” I said.

“Or, you’d have been miserable and end up sleeping with the bastard,” Tweek said.

“Tch, as if I would ever go that far, considering his attitude,” I sighed. As we were walking home together, I looked at Tweek, “...thanks for helping me back there.”

Tweek looked at me before smiling, “anything for my best friend,” Tweek said before putting an arm around me, “so now that we’re done with that crap, you don’t have to date anyone else, and you can spend your free evenings with me, watching Red Racer, look at some blogs, watch conspiracy videos, and eating nothing but junk food,” Tweek said.

“Uh...no. I’m still going to try dating again, but with someone different, and hopefully someone nicer,” I said.

“What? But Craig, you saw what happened. That guy was an asshole, most of your previous dates were only looking for some fun time, how do you know any guy you meet isn't just going to be complete dicks?”

“I won’t know until I at least check it out myself. Besides...I would still like to find someone to be with, Tweek,” I said.

“Nnnngg...but why?” Tweek then clung to my arm, he looked at me with a worried look, “I don’t want to see you get hurt, Craig,” Tweek pouted.

“....” I looked at him before smiling. I then patted his head and made him let go, I held his hand and looked at him with a smile, “I’ll be fine, Tweek. I’m a grown up now, not a little kid. Besides...you’ll always be with me, even if I do find someone to be with. I’ll make sure you stick to my side, always...just like we promised,” I said.

“....What if your partner doesn’t like the idea of a demon living in the same house as them?” Tweek frowned.

“Well...that just proves he isn’t the one if he can’t also put you first as well, Tweek,” I said.

“....Tch...just because you say that doesn’t mean I’m going to stop protecting you from possible jerks,” Tweek said.

I smiled, “I know,” I then kissed him on the forehead as a way to tell him thanks and that I cared about him, “but if you do anything to embarrass me or get people suspicious, I will fucking cut your dick off,” I said. I then held his hand as we continued walking, “now...why don’t we watch Red Racer tonight? There should be a new episode coming on soon,” I said.

Tweek looked at me with a grin, “yeah! Let’s go!”

I smiled at Tweek, feeling all the frustration I felt earlier melting away. Tweek really does make me feel calm. I really do hope that I can be with Tweek for a long time.

* * *

After that whole fiasco with Tyler, I continued searching for Mr. Right. So far, it’s all been...complete failures, all thanks to Tweek.

As Tweek said, he would come to all of my dates and ruin them. Most of them I appreciate the help since most of the guys I saw were either weird, assholes, or just weren’t what I expected. However, there were times where Tweek’s little pranks would ruin a date before I even got to know the guy, or even when I’m really enjoying myself for once.

I wasn’t sure if I should thank him, or punch him in the face.

“He then gave him hot sauce in his burger, even though I told him that he couldn’t have anything spicy since his stomach was sensitive. So in a way, he could have almost killed the guy or even hospitalized him. I’m just glad it wasn’t too spicy and the guy only sat in the restroom for the entire night,” I huffed.

I was currently at work, ranting to Kenny during my break. Kenny was busy helping a few customers, who looked a bit confused and worried, but Kenny would always assure them that everything was fine.

“Dude, as much as I love hearing your dating disasters, I’m working here. Can you not do this in front of the customers?”

“Well who else am I supposed to talk to about this?” I sighed, “ugh! Tweek is so infuriating sometimes! Why does he always ruin everything! Why does he have to be such a...a...a cockblocking bastard!”

A woman gasped as she covered her daughter’s ears, she then angrily glared at us before leaving the store without buying the items she was getting.

“Craig, come on,” Kenny sighed, “you’re gonna get us both fired if that woman leaves a complaint.”

I sighed as I sat down on a stool, “I’m sorry, I’m just so fucking tired of Tweek making this so...fucking difficult! Why does he do this to me?”

“....Maybe...he’s jealous?” Kenny suggested.

I paused. “...What?”

“I mean...think about it. The guy likes spending a lot of time with you, yet he hates people coming to your apartment, mostly people you’re dating, and he does go out of his way to come to your dates and ruin them, even saving you from the more horrible dates. If that doesn’t say he likes you, I don’t know what does,” Kenny said.

I felt my cheeks heating up. I’m so glad that there weren’t any customers at the moment, that way I could yell, “are you fucking kidding me!? There’s no fucking way Tweek is into me!”

“Well why not? You two basically grew up together, as you said, you two seemed to know a lot about each other, and you two spend a lot of time together,” Kenny said, “so it’s no secret that maybe your little roommate has a crush on you,” Kenny said.

I felt my heart skip a beat, and my face went completely red. I didn’t know what to say, I wanted to deny it, but at the same time...I couldn’t.

“...Judging from your face...I think you might like him too,” Kenny smirked.

My eyes widened, “m-me? Of course not. I don’t like...Tweek like that...I mean yeah...he’s a good friend...and he’s been there for all the good and bad times...and he’s fun to hang out...and I feel like I can relax around him...b-but there’s no way I like him like that! We’re just friends, roommates...and he annoys the hell out of me most of the time, remember?”

“Yeah...and yet you don’t do anything to stop him from being an ass. You don’t even kick him out when you said he done something really wrong,” Kenny said.

“...Well it’s just...I couldn’t...I can’t...kick him out because of certain...circumstances,” I said.

“Circumstances? Like what? Is it because you...like him?” Kenny said.

“For the last time, I don’t like him!” I exclaimed, “....and even if I did...it wouldn’t work out,” I said.

“Why not?” Kenny asked.

I sighed as I leaned back, my back against the wall, “...just...because…” I said.

I still remember what Tweek said, how he would never fall for anyone, let alone a human. So why would he ever like someone like me. Sure, he tolerates me, and we are friends...but liking me like that? Impossible.

It’s pretty much why I knew I wanted to find someone to be with...just to avoid these feelings that were growing inside of me.

So when I accepted another date, I knew that Tweek should not be involved with this one at all.

“I’m heading out,” I said.

“I don’t see why you even bother telling me, especially since you’ll eventually see me at the restaurant, planning to ruin another one of your dates,” Tweek smirked.

“....About that,” I turned towards him, “could you...maybe...not do that tonight? I want to handle things on my own and see where it goes,” I said.

“Oh come on, as if I’m gonna lis-”

“Tweek. Please,” I said firmly.

“....What’s with the change of attitude here, Craig? I thought you liked me making your awful dates look bad,” Tweek said.

“Not all the time. I’m thankful for you helping me deal with the bad dates, but you’re also messing with a few that were actually fun or I haven’t really gotten to know about,” I said.

“Even if you were having fun or barely knew the guy, I know what exactly they are,” Tweek said.

“Oh? How do you know what they are?”

“I’m a demon. We can see a human’s inner thoughts and personalities. It’s one of the reasons why I never felt bad when torturing victims while doing my job,” Tweek said.

“....Right, well...then you at least know that I’m serious about this, and I want you to stay here this once,” I said.

“But-”

“No, I don’t want to hear it. I’m going to this date and finishing it. If I like the guy, I’ll start seeing him, but if I don’t...I’ll try again...and without you getting involved. For once...just do this for me, Tweek.”

“....I won’t make such promises, Craig,” Tweek said.

“....” I didn’t say anything, I just left. I was pissed with Tweek for not making this one simple promise with me. How hard is it that he can’t give me a moment of peace? Doesn’t he understand how I feel? Why does he have to make everything so complicated for me!?

_ “I mean...think about it. The guy likes spending a lot of time with you, yet he hates people coming to your apartment, mostly people you’re dating, and he does go out of his way to come to your dates and ruin them, even saving you from the more horrible dates. If that doesn’t say he likes you, I don’t know what does.” _

“....Stupid Kenny,” I huffed before leaving.

After meeting with my date, we both started ordering, chatting, and so far, having a pleasant time. He wasn’t really that special, a bit plain, but does seem to like space as much as I do. I thought to myself that maybe he could be the one, we both like the same things, he was kinda cute, and honestly, I’ve always been the type that like simple and plain things in my life, so he was pretty much perfect.

“So Craig, what are your plans for the future?”

“Mmmm probably finishing my degree, get a job that involves science, mostly space, and maybe move to a house...might even consider starting a family? You?” I asked.

He smiled, looking very happy, “I want to do that too. Though I’m already working as an astronomy teacher, it would be nice to settle down with someone….and...maybe start a family.”

I smiled, “well...isn’t that something. We both like space...and we both wouldn’t mind having a family in the future,” I said.

“It seems so,” he laughed.

I looked at him, feeling glad that this date was going well, but...I didn’t feel anything at that moment. No desire to go home with him, not really interested in asking for a possible second date, and I don’t even want to stay long enough for dessert.

Honestly...I didn’t really want to be on this date.

I forced myself to smile and pretend to be happy. After all...I needed to get rid of these feelings I have for Tweek. If I get rid of them, it’ll be easier to let him go when he decides to finally leave me. All I need to do is stay happy and-

“Craig!” For fuck sake.

I turned around and saw Tweek walking towards us with a huge grin. My date looked confused, and looked at me for answers. I looked at Tweek, noticing that he was wearing normal clothes and wasn’t pretending to be an employee, but him being here just means trouble.

“I’m so glad to see you, Craig! How have you been?” Tweek grinned.

“Tweek, what are you doing?” I frowned.

“Craig, you know this guy?”

I sighed, and turned towards him, “yeah, sorry. This guy here is my-”

“Hi! It’s so nice to meet you, I’m Craig’s boyfriend!” Tweek said.

All was quiet at that moment.

“B-b-boyfriend?”

“No no no no, that’s not-”

Tweek suddenly wrapped his arms around me, using his arm to cover my mouth, “that’s right, I’m his boyfriend...and who might you be? Are you one of Craig’s friends?”

“N-no, I’m Craig’s date, but I guess this date is pointless now since Craig here isn’t as faithful as I thought,” he suddenly threw his napkin onto the table and started leaving. “Sorry Craig, but I’m not going to be part of your cheating habits.”

I pulled Tweek’s arm off of me, “wait! It’s he’s not my boyfriend! It’s not what it-” he left before I could finish, “looks like…”

“Nice guy, already knowing that cheating is wrong and won’t stoop that low. I almost feel bad for ruining it, but I knew he was too simple and boring for you,” Tweek said while patting my back.

“....”

“Craig?”

I stood up, balled my hand into a fist, and punched him in the face. My hand hurt, which meant it must have hurt for him too. Tweek fell to the ground, touched his cheek and looked at me.

“Ow...look, I know you’re mad, but all I’m doing is trying to protect and help you from being with the wrong guy! Why can’t you just see-” Tweek looked up at me, and he stopped.

My face was completely red and tears were in my eyes.

“I wish I never met you, Tweek! I wish you had left that day and never came back!” I shouted. I then ran out of the restaurant.

I headed home, feeling my anger building up. Honestly, I didn’t actually wanted to say that, I wasn’t really that mad at Tweek, but him doing this to me, it was making it harder and harder for me to get over him.

Just why does he keep doing this? Why doesn’t he want me to find someone to like? Why does he always look upset whenever I talk about going on dates? Just...why?

….Unless...Kenny was...right..

I made it home and was about to go to my room, but I noticed that Tweek was standing in front of my room, blocking me from entering. I glared at him, turned around, and thought of leaving the apartment, but the door was locked.

I seriously hate those fucking demon powers of his.

“Tweek, let me out,” I said.

“Not until you talk to me,” Tweek said.

“I have nothing to say to you, Tweek. Now let me out. I’m going to stay at Clyde’s place for a while until I cool down,” I said.

“Craig,” I hear Tweek snapping his fingers. My body suddenly lost control of itself and I was walking towards Tweek against my will. I seriously hate those damn powers of his. “Please...talk to me.”

“Tweek, I swear to god, if you don’t let me go right now, I will-”

“Will what? Use another threat as if that is actually going to make me scared or stop? Craig, you say you’ll do something if I do something bad, but...you never actually do them, even when I go against your wishes. Hell, you don’t even know if your little threats would actually work on me,” Tweek said, “face it...we both know that you would never actually harm me, Craig...just like how I would never harm you,” Tweek said.

“Never harm me!? What about all the times you scared away everyone I know? Including all the guys I’m dating!? Don’t you think that’s hurting me emotionally?”

“I did it to protect you, Craig. Those people? They may be nice to you at first, but they are actually horrible on the inside and will show their true colors later on in your life! I don’t want you to go through that!”

“That’s what you say about almost everyone, but how do you know I’m not a bad person!? I could just be as horrible as them, Tweek! What about that?”

“You’re...you’re different,” Tweek said.

“Different! How am I different!” I exclaimed. “I’m human, just like everyone else, that means demons like you aren’t supposed to get along with someone like me! Hell, we shouldn’t even be living together, let alone be friends!” I exclaimed.

“....Craig...is that why you’re really upset? That us being together is...impossible?” Tweek asked.

“...What do you think? You’re the one that says humans and demons shouldn’t even be in a relationship,” I said.

“...What?”

I felt Tweek letting me go, allowing me to move again. I looked down, feeling my anger boiling out. I couldn’t fucking take it anymore, the lies, the secrets, everything.

I was going to tell him.

“I like you, you fucking idiot! I like you! I love you!” I shouted. I felt my body trembling and my heart pounding in my chest, “I know I shouldn’t...I know you told me that humans and demons weren’t meant to be together...but I can’t help it...I like you...I really like you,” I said, closing my eyes and scared.

“.....” Tweek doesn’t say anything to me. It’s been silent for what felt like hours. I really thought that maybe Tweek was disgusted and is thinking of leaving. The idea of it was breaking my heart.

Suddenly, I felt warm. I felt arms wrapped around me, and I’m being pulled closer. I realized that Tweek was holding me against his chest.

“I know...I know, Craig,” Tweek whispered.

My eyes widened, “y-you knew?”

Tweek held me tightly, “yeah...I knew for a while.”

“...How?”

Tweek pulled back and looked at me with a smile, “like I said before...demons...we can see everything about a person. From their thoughts, behavior...and even...how they truly feel,” Tweek said. “I’ve known about you liking me for a long time now,” Tweek then placed his head against mine, making me look at him, “and I just have to say...I like you for a long time too.”

I felt tears about to fall in the corner of my eyes. “W-why didn’t you say anything sooner, idiot?” I asked.

Tweek smiled, “because...I just wanted to hear you admitting it first. So that’s why I got pissed whenever you say you’re going out to look for someone else to be with. I gave you so many fucking hints...but you were just too stubborn to notice.” 

I looked at him in shock, then concerned, “what about the other demons...and your boss? Wouldn’t they get pissed that you like a human?”

Tweek rolled his eyes, “Craig. We’re demons. You really think we would actually follow rules, let alone our own rules that aren’t really rules but a non-spoken agreement? Besides...I don’t want to be with just any human...I want to be with you,” Tweek said. Tweek then pulled me in closer, looking at me. “I love you, Craig Tucker...from the moment we made that promise. I love you...and I want to be with you for a long time.”

“....Took you long enough...you stupid demon,” I said before I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him in for a kiss. His lips were surprisingly soft, yet warm. The heat from his body was soothing to me, and I just leaned closer as I hugged him tightly. God...I really love him. I love him so much.

We pulled away and Tweek looked at me, his eyes sparkling a bit, “wow...I guess those dumb romance dramas had one thing right...kissing someone you longed for...really does feel...like amazing.”

I looked at him before smiling, “I love you, Tweek,” I said.

Tweek smiled before opening the door to my bedroom and started dragging us both inside. “I love you too, Craig.”

The door closed behind us.

* * *

I sighed, already tired of this bullshit. Here I was, on another evening shift at work. I stared at the clock, seeing my shift would be over soon, but I’m not sure if I’ll be able to leave...not with the chip lady here.

Yes, she was back. I really thought she wouldn’t come back after throwing a tantrum before, but I guess this was the only convenience store that was closer to her or something. I seriously wish Kenny banned this woman the first time she opened her big mouth.

“For the last time, ma’am, we do not carry that specific flavor of chips. If you want that flavor, there are plenty of other chips with similar flavors,” I said.

“Ugh! First you don’t have the family sized bag of the brand I want, and now you don’t have the BBQ flavor of this brand of chips that I want!? Why don’t you have anything I want here!?”

I saw Kenny was busy helping another customer, but he looked back at me and gave me a thumbs up, just telling me that I can handle this. Well Kenny...if you want me to handle this, I will handle this.

Putting on my customer service smile, I said, “well lady, sorry we don’t have a brand of chips that aren’t technically that popular to begin with, which is why we don’t carry all the flavors or different sized bags for since it would be cheaper for us, but how about...instead of yelling in my ear and being a bitch? You leave this store, never come back, and just fuck off before I pull the CCTV, get your picture, and make sure you banned for good, hm?” I said.

The woman stood there, shocked that I dared speak to her in such a way. She puffed up, her face getting red, and she slammed her fist on the counter. Kenny looked over, seeing the woman starting to become aggressive, and quickly finished with the customer he was helping and rushed over to where we were.

“Now listen here you little shit! How dare you talk to me like that? I can get you fired! I can make your life a living hell! I can-” 

Before the woman could finish or Kenny to reach us, a voice interrupted her. “You can do...what to my boyfriend, old hag?”

We all turned our heads and I smiled when I saw Tweek. He stood there, in his human disguise, and glaring at the woman menacingly.

“O-old hag? Boyfriend? How unprofessional, bringing your boyfriend to work, just so you can mess around! I really will call corporate about this and have your job!” The woman shouted.

“I don’t think so,” Tweek said as he snapped his fingers. I noticed that time was frozen and Kenny, as well as the other customers in the store weren’t moving. It was just me, Tweek, and the lady that were still able to move.

“W-what is this? What’s happening here!?” The woman asked, noticing how everyone was frozen. “If this is some sort of joke, I will-”

“Will what?” Tweek was now back to his demon form, staring at the woman intensely with his red eyes. “Oh man...how I wish I was assigned to someone like you, it would be so much fun just to torture you for all eternity,” Tweek chuckled menacingly.

“T-torture!?” The woman squeaked.

“Oh yeah, didn’t you know? Garbage, rude, spiteful, entitled pieces of shit like you are always the first to be tortured by their own personal demons just before they are sent to Hell once they die,” Tweek said.

“H-hell!? I’m a devoted Christian! I’m not supposed to go to Hell!” The woman exclaimed.

“Devoted? Lady, just because you shout out words and phrases from the Bible and use it to bring hate to those that don’t follow the rules you made up doesn’t make you a devoted Christian. Everyone in Hell knows that those who do the opposite of God’s teaching are always sent to Hell. Face it...you being a spiteful bitch who wants nothing more than to harass someone just because you don’t like them for being themselves...well...that’s not being a devoted Christain...that’s just being someone who uses God’s words and twist them just for their own selfish ways. Face it...you ain’t going to Heaven...it’s automatic Hell,” Tweek grinned.

A shadowy mist started coming out of Tweek, making the entire room dark. Tweek’s body started shifting until he looked like a grotesque monster, the woman was screaming, crying, and begging to be let go, and me? I was just standing there, a bit amused, but wonder if this is going too far?

“Hey, Tweek. I think she learned her lesson. Quit it before she wets herself,” I said.

“Aw...I was about to get to the good part where I have three heads and pretend to eat her legs,” Tweek pouted as he started turning back to normal and unfreezing everything.

Once everything was normal, the lady looked around, still crying and terrified. Kenny looked around before looking at us, he was confused, but I just leaned over to talk to the woman in a quiet voice.

“Now...if you don’t want my boyfriend to come to your house and make your life a living hell...I recommend leaving, never showing your face here again...and maybe...learn to change your attitude a bit. It will make everyone happy if you were less of a bitch, hm?” I smiled.

The woman nodded before running out of there once Tweek opened the door for her. Tweek looked at me and smiled, I smiled back.

“Uh...what happened? What did you do to that lady, Craig?” Kenny asked, looking confused.

“Oh nothing, Tweek here was just helping me out,” I said.

“Tweek? You’re Tweek,” Kenny was surprised.

“Yeah, that’s me. It’s so nice to finally meet you. Craig has told me about how much of a wonderful manager you are...even if you’re not always wonderful,” Tweek smiled.

“Uh...yeah...and Craig has told me all about you. I’m surprised you’re here, especially since Craig has told me and the guys that you were sick and can’t leave the apartment,” Kenny said.

“Oh...yeah...well...I finally recovered, and I have to thank my boyfriend for helping me get through those tough days,” Tweek smiled.

“Wait...boyfriend!? So...you two are finally...a thing?” Kenny was surprised.

I sighed, “yes, Kenny...and thanks for the advice,” I said.

“Wow...I can’t wait to tell the guys about this,” Kenny said. He then looked concerned again, “but uh...seriously...what happened with that lady? She was few a few seconds ago...then she was suddenly a crying mess.”

I smiled before walking around the counter and standing next to Tweek. “I’ll uh...tell you later. My shift is over and I have a date with Tweek. So, could you clock me out? We can’t be late for our reservation,” I said.

“Uh...sure...have fun you two,” Kenny said, still confused.

“Thanks, Kenny. See you tomorrow!”

“It was nice meeting you, Kenny,” Tweek said.

“Um...you too…” Kenny muttered. I could still hear him muttering what just happened.

Once Tweek and I were outside, Tweek looked at me and I looked at him. We both began to laugh.

“Did you see how scared she was? It looked like she was gonna crap her pants!” Tweek giggled.

“I know, and I love how you started to transform into a monster, classic,” I chuckled.

Tweek smiled and leaned forward to kiss me on the cheek, “anything for my boyfriend,” Tweek said.

I looked at him, blushing before looking down. I’m still not used to us being more open about our feelings and us dating in general, but I didn’t hate it. “Thanks...for helping me.”

Tweek smiled as he held my hand, “I’d do anything for the kid I stuck by for fifteen years,” Tweek said.

I smiled, “I’m glad you stuck with me for that long, honey.”

Tweek grinned and started pulling me along, “come on, I really wanna try that sushi stuff I keep hearing about online,” Tweek said.

“Alright. Don’t get so excited over some raw fish,” I chuckled.

We started walking to the restaurant together, holding hands, and just being happy. Though Tweek can be annoying and sometimes make my life difficult, I’m glad to have met him, and we can be together for a long time.

**_The End._ **


End file.
